


Rotten Miracle

by LadyHorizon94



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Cult Ending (Dream Daddy), Demon!Joseph, Horror, Implied abuse, M/M, Spoilers for cult ending, Supernatural Elements, Warning:, and for Roberts route, implied alcoholism, protective!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHorizon94/pseuds/LadyHorizon94
Summary: Alex came back just as as Joseph promised him......So then why is Robert dragging through the woods, pulling them apart once more?





	Rotten Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been sucked in the Dream Daddy and I really love Robert's route. I am also sucker from horror and took interest in the cult end. :'D This came to me randomly and it's based on it, though it has some differences so you could say this is inspired by it? Just wanted to play around with the idea so I guess you can say this is an au...?

_Robert:_

 

Robert isn't a good guy. Or more accurately, he isn't soft or a kind man. Despite the vulnerability lurking and nibbling him within, he is full of hard edges and roughness spitting harsh comments and lewd jokes out of his mouth whenever opportunity presents itself. He might hate himself for his past mistakes but its' something he's _used to._

All in all, softness is highly overrated. Sometimes you need to be a little nasty to safe a life. Sure, people might get pissed about it, cutting you from their lives, throwing offended words and screams at you. But at least they would be pissed _and_ alive. Saving lives isn't a fucking picnic on a park. It's messy and dirty.

 

Thank god none of these things bother Robert. Otherwise dragging Liam, who in turns yells insults, kicking and struggling and then pleading the man let him go back. Robert isn't even aware of what the dark haired guy is actually saying. He is solely focusing on getting through the forest, forward, forward where Mary is waiting in her car.

 

The man curses in irritation when heavy branch lands on his face. Joseph Christiansen just _couldn't_ choose a little more comfier place to do his little satanic activities. Oh well... At least the bastard got what he deserved. The first thing that... _creature_ had done had been chomping off his perfect head.

_That_ should have woke Liam. Snap him out of his stupid delusions Joseph had steadily fed into his head over these months. But it's like the... _thing_ has Liam under some sort of spell. That must be it.

“Robert, I have to go back... I... Please, please... let me go back.. He's here, I _need_ him, please... _please - “_

 

Aaand here comes the pleading again. Robert grits his teeth and only grunts as he stumbles on the soft moss. He's _pissed off._ More than he has ever been in his life. It's not a great loss if Robert dies here. The man has nothing loose. His daughter hates him and his wife is dead. But Liam has Amanda. Sassy little thing who is worshiping her dad more than anything. And this fucker would just throw it all away just to get a quick glimpse of his lover who is now something between a demon from hell and a zombie. Oh, how cute. _If he was this thirsty he could have come to me._

But no. Liam had made the most terrible choice and had started to spend time with Christiansen. Robert can only imagine what kind of slick promises and empty comfort the bastard had offered. Not that Robert had been any wiser...

 

“ _Alex!”_ The sudden yell echoes through the woods with feverish, obsessive call and there are third pair of footsteps. Robert curses and speeds up while Liam resorts to struggling again. He's strong, but the tanned man is stronger – _he has to be._ The blood is rushing through his ears and his heart is throbbing heavily and uncomfortably in his chest. No way in hell is he giving this man up. Liam may be an idiot but he's the only one who _bothered_ with him -

 

_**Liam... come here... Come to me...** _

 

That sounds like a line from a bad horror film. The voice is all mangled like the creature was having problems talking or producing any kind of noise... Didn't Alex die in a car-crash?

 

Suddenly, Robert feels a yank. It's enough to cause him to loose his balance for a second. The other end of his hand feels strangely light.

 

He's heart stops with fear. As he turns to look he can see the mangled monster only remotely resembling the smiling guy in a photo that Amanda and Liam has on their album. Its' head is crooked and it's swaying on a grotesque way back and forth. All of the fingers are dislocated and a sharp bone is sticking out on the left side. The face is disfigured and the mouth has twisted into a everlasting grimace. On the corner of its' mouth, Robert can see a trail of blood. The creature's eyes are completely hollow and black like two bottomless wells.

 

And yet Liam is walking towards the monster like it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Too bad Robert is having none of that. The gun is pulled effortlessly from the pocket. The rush messes up his aim and he shots accidentally on the stomach instead of a heart. Oh, whatever. At least the damn thing _can_ feel pain. Good.

 

The other man lets out a horrified gasp and is about to rush to the monster but the tan hand grabs his arm again as Robert continues to get Liam as far as possible.

 

“You shot him!” ...Alright, Joseph, or that thing has definitely done something to him. Some kind of brainwashing. The idea is sickening and only tightens the cluster of worry that's been stuck in his throat for a while now. He can't do anything about that in here.

 

“Yeah, yeah, cupcake, we'll buy you a new one.” Robert only retorts halfheartedly as he runs faster than ever, holding the only thing that matters anymore.

 

 

_Liam:_

 

Alex is there... he is right there with his beautiful light brown skin, strong facial features and warm dark eyes. But it's wrong, he's _bleeding_ again. Robert did this to him... Liam feels anger radiating inside out as he watches his husband's hand trying reach him with that pained expression. Angry tears are streaming down his cheek. He just got his man back – _Amanda's father –_ and yet Robert is trying to pull them apart.

 

Liam _trusted_ him. **So why is he doing this?!** Alex is getting further away... Nononono.... He has to do something! If only he had a gun or – or a knife. But... Joseph had a ceremonial blade which had fallen on the ground when -

 

...When what...?

 

Where is Joseph?

 

t's so hard to think...

 

_Just focus on Alex._ Yes... He shouldn't worry himself about Joseph when his husband is back. Of course he would thank the pastor later.

 

If only he could get away from Robert. But the man's grip is firm like pliers. And Liam feels sluggish for some reason, sluggish but energetic at the same time. The sound of his rapidly pounding heart is deafening, his cheeks feel hot and feverish and every inch of him is trembling screaming to get back.

 

“Let me go!” The demand doesn't have much impact since his voice comes out as a hoarse wheeze. He tries to clear his sore throat, before he repeats the demand firmer this time.

 

“I will when you are safe!” Is the only answer he gets.

 

Oh, Liam is mad. Mad at himself and at Robert who tries to pull them apart once again. Sure, it can be... a little unsettling to see a dead person come back but the other man is going too far with this.

 

...Maybe that's it! Maybe this is just a silly misunderstanding. If only Robert would stop for a moment and _listen._ Then maybe -

 

“Robert! Listen! This is confusing but Alex is - “

 

“That's not Alex.”

 

“I know it's hard to believe but - “

 

“Just shut up, Liam!”

 

The man isn't going to listen so Liam just resorts to struggling, pulling, doing _anything_ all the while he is drowning in his own frustration.

 

...Why is he so weak?

 

_Robert:_

 

Finally, _finally,_ the thick woods clear, revealing an open road. Mary's car looks like a saving grace and honestly, Robert has never realized how cool the red car looks even under the broken streetlights. Maybe after all this shit, the man would convince Mary to sell this baby to him.

But these thoughts are fleeting flashes paling in comparison of getting his idiot safe. Robert yanks the door open violently pushing the protesting Liam inside it who even tries to _bite_ him.

 

Ungrateful fucker.

 

Mary is already squeezing the wheel her knuckles white and pale. Her light brown hair is a mess and even though Robert can't see the woman's face he can guess the expression: Lips forming a tight line and eyes dark with fear and determination. Only thing that would give away her fear would be the white color of her face.

 

“Mary, Go! Now!”

 

“What about you?!” Her voice is a full of irritation. Robert lets out a single curse word under his breath. _They don't have time for this!_

 

“Well, I forgot to buy some eggs from the store,” The man retorts dryly holding Liam who tries to get out. He grits his teeth as he shakes the man. “Liam, for fucks sake – listen – _Listen to me!”_

 

That gets the man's full attention. He stops and Robert stares at that face lump forming in his throat. It has been so close... _Too close._ He lets his eyes roam on the messy black hair which pour on the shorter man's dark brown eyes lightly. They are dizzy and dull. Not lively, sharp and bright. There's a scar across the mildly bushy eyebrow. Liam's face look so much thinner as well as his body. The guy never was a bodybuilder or anything like but he _did_ have some muscle and a bit roundness on him which is now just... gone. There are dark circles under Liam's eyes and his lips are dry and chapped. The silver piercing is hanging sadly on the bottom lip.

 

_Shit Joseph..._ The urge to bring Christiansen back from the dead just so he could be killed of again is very tempting. But it wouldn't help anyone anymore. Robert forces himself to be calm. “I need you to go with Mary. I don't know what Joseph has told you or how you see... that... thing. But _it's not Alex._ Not at least fully.”

 

Liam purses his lips together and doesn't answer. Oh, Robert knows that face. The other one had it when Robert lashed out during one of their fights and brought up Alex. It's the face whenever Robert pushes Liam away from him, avoiding talking about his problems. The man doesn't believe him.

 

So be it then.

 

“Mary, drive,” Robert grunts before closing the door. As soon as he has done this the woman scorches away engine roaring.

 

The man turns back towards the forest holding his gun tightly. He has a date after all.

Robert doesn't have to go far. He has barely crossed the forest line when he sees the monster approach. The hollow eyes are searching something wildly and they finally stop at the cryptic hunter.

 

_**Li...am?...** _

 

It looks like a kicked puppy – very very twisted and gruesome version of it with extra ugliness. The thought makes Robert grin. “Sorry, he just left.”

 

It let's out an ear piercing screech and charges.

 

Robert aims. “Let's dance.”

 

 

_Mary:_

 

If the situation wasn't so severe, Mary would have been amused by Liam's antics – how he tried to pry the car door open with his bare hands, how he punched the car windows and even pushed his whole weight on the door. Poor man. Little does he know Mary has extra secure glass on her car windows and the locks are top quality. She had to have some sense of security living as a demon's wife. (Besides twins had been masters of sneaking out of the car.)

 

“Give it up, hon.” She calls out.

 

“Let me out.” His voice sounds wild, words coming out as one panicky litany.

 

“Let me think... no.”

 

“Mary... I-He _needs me..._ Robert's going to kill him.”

 

Oh, on the hindsight maybe it's good the woman has encountered Joseph's victims before. Liam doesn't sound anything more than a whiny child begging to stay up past his bed time. “No. We're going to get you to safety.”

 

The silent falls and she can hear the man getting back to his breaking to freedom activities. All kinds of thoughts are going through Mary's head as she drives through the darkness. She... feels regret for not caring from the start. All though how could she have known? This one had been just one of Robert's victims, just one of the failing vessels to bring back Joseph's demongod or whatever...

 

_The door opens while Mary is in the kitchen looking for something to drink. Preferably something with alcohol in it. She can hear Joseph's disgustingly gentle chatter and she just **knows** immediately what's going on. He has found one. Again. Then it would fail. Again. Resorting to Joseph taking his anger out on Mary **again.**_

 

_Oh well, it's not her business until that last phase and she has even managed to avoid it couple times. This is nothing booze fails to fix. If only she could find some..._

 

_After a long, futile search, the woman swears. Bar night it is. Not that she would have stayed at this miserable place tonight anyway._

 

_With nothing to do, the curiosity gets the best of her and she marches to living room to check out the newest victim._

 

_It's the new neighbor with slightly rockish style. He sits awkwardly on their sofa with withdrawn expression on his face, eyes nailed on the opposite wall. Joseph has his hand on the man's shoulder. Anyone would interpret the gesture as friendly and comforting but Mary knows better. She sees it: Fingers that curl just a little too possessively around the shoulder, the smile that doesn't quite reach the eyes..._

 

_The demon lifts his gaze om his wife. “Dear, could you be so kind and fetch something to drink for our guest...? Oh! And I think there should be some leftover cookies from yesterday!”_

 

“ _Certainly,” Mary retorts not even bothering to fake politeness. As she turns her back she can here Joseph return to comforting their “guest.”_

 

“ _It must have been not easy... raising Amanda yourself... But you have done amazing job! I am sure Alex would be proud. If there's anything you need me – and the whole Cul-de-sac – is here for you.”_

 

_That little “Thank you” that follows nearly makes Mary scoff. They are all the same._

_Fools._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it was. I hope this wasn't too ooc and not too messy to read. I did have fun writing Robert's part :'D


End file.
